Hitherto, there has been proposed a technique for easing a landing impact applied to a legged mobile robot when, for example, the robot moves up or down a staircase, and for stabilizing a motion thereof (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H5-318342).
However, when the robot runs by repeating a floating period during which all legs are apart from a floor surface and a landing period during which any portion of soles at the distal ends of a plurality of legs is in contact with a floor surface, the robot is subject to an especially high impact at the time of landing. Furthermore, because of, for example, an excessive moving velocity of the robot or angular velocity about a yaw axis in the floating period, there is a danger of the robot slipping or spinning at soles thereof when landing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a legged mobile robot capable of easing impacts when legs land and avoiding slippages or spins at soles of the legs so as to ensure stable walking or running, and a control program for the same.